


(s)AINT

by Nigaishin



Series: revenge is sweeter if it's kinky [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaishin/pseuds/Nigaishin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sanders, maybe you should reconsider your choice of... sitting posture."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(s)AINT

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. M. Manson owns the song "(s)AINT" and the video that _inspired it all_  
>  Beta: fallingfortruth [who didn't give into the urge to kill me and that's just... great ;)] and redleaf0 [who helped spawning this]

 

Greg sat on the couch in Hodges' living room with his arms folded, pouting at his lover who stood a few feet away smirking at his handiwork.

"Sanders, maybe you should reconsider your choice of... sitting posture," he half-choked when Greg's squirming got him an eyeful of just how good nature had been with the newly promoted CSI.  
The younger man shot him an evil look, not understanding.

Hodges cleared his throat and almost averted his eyes from the point between Greg's crossed legs, then changed his mind and licked his lips lustfully instead, giving him a meaningful look, eyes making contact for a fleeting moment before his darted downwards again, mesmerized.

The other man followed the tech's gaze and blushed bright scarlet before snapping his legs closed sharply.

"You...!" he started to get up, enraged, ready to leave, but the skirt was too short and he wasn't used to wearing one anyway, so it was either showing David just how accurate he had been in his choice of underwear, or just give up and go on with his tirade sitting down, "Winning a stupid bet like that doesn't give you the right to treat me like some street-corner tramp with her cunt up for everybody to ogle!" He all but shrieked, grabbing the hem of the denim miniskirt he was wearing and trying desperately to pull it farther down his thighs.

Hodges merely laughed at how his lover had managed to conjure such a detailed image in the middle of bitching at him.

"Calm the fuck down, Sanders," he chuckled, "don't you get your panties in a twist now..." and he just knew that was another clause of the bet the other hadn't appreciated. Which only made him laugh louder.

Greg glared back but didn't utter another word. Instead he crossed his arms over her chest and looked away, glaring at nothing in particular and muttering darkly.

"Sore loser much?" The older man went on, amused. "I knew it. That's why I got something for you. I knew you'd pull some stunt like this and fuck up the rest of the night. It's behind the couch." He rolled his eyes when his lover seemed to perk up immediately at the mentioning of a treat, straightening his back and springing up onto his knees with his back to Hodges to lean over the back of the couch, trying to reach the package on the floor.

He could only brush his fingers over it, and it ticked him off. He growled, and stretched further down, but still nothing.

Dave suddenly fell silent, his breath caught in his throat.

Maybe Greg wriggling his miniskirt-clad ass up in the air wasn't something he had been as ready to see as he thought. He felt flushed, his skin so hot it was almost unbearable.

He tried to say something, but words failed him. Whatever he meant to say had gotten caught in his throat and turned into a half-choked whimper.

"Dammit, Dave... what the fuck did you hide it under here for?" The younger man muttered into the cushions, but Hodges was far too gone to care by then. Just a few steps, and he was standing right behind Greg, who must have somehow heard him get closer even before David could grope that perfectly rounded ass, and was starting to turn his head to glare at him when David grasped his hip roughly with one of his hands to steady him, and used the other one to push him back down.  
Bending, David he followed his lover down and took advantage of his lips as they parted in a vague attempt to moan his name questioningly.

"Shush..." he said, his fingers skirting along the hem of the mini, pushing it up a couple of inches, uncovering more skin.

It really was something, that skirt.

It made David hot with need only by thinking about his lover wearing it at home, even if it was just the two of them. And he wouldn't mind showing off Greg some, but that was enough for the occasion.

He pressed his crotch harder against his lover's ass, feeling his erection nestling snugly between his denim clad ass cheeks. His wandering fingers caressed the back of his thigh slowly, back and forth and in growing circles, trying to soothe the tremors wracking through Greg’s body.

"Hey... hey. Breathe." Hodges whispered against Greg's ear, and was awarded with a wanton moan and that beautiful, aroused body arching back into his, shaky laughter leaving Greg’s gasping lips. He nipped the younger man's earlobe and cautiously let go of Greg's hip.

His fingers shook as he tried to think of a way to get rid of the blasted panties that were keeping him from finally getting a piece of that ass, a dazed thought marked by a tang of regret flashed in his mind... "My god, I wish I had taken a better look at him now."

Sensing David’s wavering, unsure or lost in thoughts, Greg wriggled back impatiently and cracked his eyes open just a bit, enough to shoot David a warning glare at his indecision.

"Tear 'em off, shift 'em aside, I don't fucking care, just do something, you mean fucker, or I swear to God--" The words were less than encouraging and died in his throat as another ecstatic moan made its way through his lips, but still enraged Hodges to some point. Only pleading bordering on desperation he could hear in them and see in the way Greg was shivering beneath him kept him from lashing out a stinging come back.

Instead, he smirked evilly and gave the offered ass a light spank, eliciting a surprised yelp that sent jolts of pleasure down his spine. He shifted the panties aside, keeping them out of the way with one hand while his other fingers teased Greg's opening.

Hodges was surprised to find the skin around it wet with something slick and warm. His lover must have once again sensed his hesitation because, when David looked up from where Greg's ass was rubbing against his crotch and fingers meaningfully, the younger man's cheeks were reddened with arousal and embarrassment, and he wouldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Greg?" he asked, quietly, and almost flinched when his lover snarled in response, turning his head away.

"Yeah, I lubed myself up earlier, Dave. Never thought for a single moment this would lead anywhere other than sex, and then again, why should it? So, just get this over with before I jump you and make you cry, you... sicko." Greg added the last word in a petulant voice Hodges recognised from when the other didn't want to admit that maybe, for just that one time, David had been right, and wow, did that feel good.

He smirked, pushing two fingers in up to the second knuckle in a quick move that pushed a gasp out of Greg, and kissed Greg's jawbone almost tenderly. He scissored his fingers, making a distracting humming sound in the back of throat, so that his lover could feel it vibrate against the nape of his neck. Then, without warning, he withdrew his fingers and pushed his cock in swift and rough.

Greg's jaw went slack, a keening noise rolling out of his throat while his head snapped back and the muscles of his neck tensed like strings. He bit down on his lower lip to keep from shouting just as David sank his teeth in the fleshy dip between his shoulder and neck, drawing small drops of blood, sucking and nipping on it as a way to try not to come in the hot, slick and tight velvety cavity that had enveloped so much of him so fast. He pushed in a little bit more, until he was in to the hilt.

Hodges' clean fingers moved to free Greg's lip from the abusive assault of his teeth. The younger man's breath was shallow and uneven, laced with appreciative whimpers.

"Mmmmmh... so sweet, Greggo... Thank you" David's tone was sincere and Greg tried to shake his head no, but it seemed he couldn't scramble together enough neurons to do so. "Now... scream for me, lab boy." The older man drawled in a low tone, amused at how two simple words could draw such a reaction out of his lover, his hips bucking back against his own sharply.

He snickered, and drew back to steady himself and set to business.

Hodges fucked Greg with deep, thorough strokes that had the other man clawing at the wall as he shouted incoherent sounds of appreciation and harder, faster, yes, **please**!

He was so close to begging he had tears in his eyes, and the hold David had on his hips was slick with sweat and Greg's own scent along with the musk of sex was driving Hodges mad. There would be bruises later, where the older man's fingers had almost dug into his skin, he knew as much and already he felt his mouth split into grin at the thought, but there'd be better times to cherish those dark [twin] marks, and have the one who had inflicted them soothe them.

When David tried to recall anything beyond that point later - much, much later -, it seemed to him that his mind had coiled like a spring so tight it hurt, until finally it had snapped (and he swore he could almost remember the sound it made in doing so, though he might be mistaking it with Greg's screams around him), and a white madness had taken him over, exploding behind his eyes and turning his knees into jelly.

He must have shouted too at some point, because the day after his throat was just as sore as Greg's, and as he had let his grasp on Greg's waist grow looser, he had suddenly turned the younger lab tech around by force, pushing him back once again by placing his palm on the quivering chest, feeling the heart of his lover flutter like a caged canary's wings, and slowly, thoughtfully, his fingers had freed the hard, neglected erection from its clothing restrains, which were dripping with precum, and stroked its tip first with his fingertips, gently, almost petting it reverently, then following close with his tongue, engulfing it in his mouth soon after. He had unhurriedly taken all of Greg’s cock in his throat, fighting the urge to gag, his hands going to cup Greg's ass and balls, cradling them.

There had been a frantic energy that had pushed Greg into a series of convulsive thrusts, and his back had arched so violently and far that David had been worried about it. His ears still rang from when his lover had screeched his final release, his fingers imbedded in his short hair, head snapping back and knocking into the wall.

Greg had slowly began to slide down the wall and onto the couch then, head rolling back to rest on Dave's shoulder as he leant in to hug him loosely, too spent and body slack with contentedness and release, eyes sparkling with love and giddiness and sleep that had opened into slits when Hodges had nudged him further up in the crook of his neck, so that he would not fall on the floor.

After a couple of minutes, David's knees had started to hurt and he had moved the two of them so that they laid on the couch, Greg on his side nestled between him and the back of the couch, head pillowed on Hodge's chest, oblivious to everything.

The skirt Dave so loved had quickly ridden up to come to rest just a little above Greg's hipbone, rolled and bunched up around his waist in what looked like a rather uncomfortable fold, but obviously not enough to keep the young tech from passing out cold.

Dave could see his semen glistening on his lover's thighs, but cooled the sparks of arousal that weakly attempted to make him hard again. He stroked Greg's back and stared at the ceiling till everything turned dark and he fell into an easy sleep.

When Greg woke up hours later, he slowly opened his eyes only to find himself staring straight into Dave's.  
He blinked and parted his lips to start saying something, anything, but fingers where grasping the hair on the back of his head all of a sudden and he was quickly flipped on his back, which reminded him that his ass was going to give him Hell for a couple of days at least, along with a wobbly funny walk, and Hodges straddled his thighs, leaning in on him until their faces were mere inches apart. Again, he blinked confusedly when he noticed the serious look in David's eyes.

"Don't you think that I didn't realize you let me win this bet on purpose, you lab brat. I'm not stupid, and I know when I'm being fooled. Nonetheless, this," and he clashed their mouths together, sliding his tongue along Greg's before drawing back and leaving the other man gaping at the loss, "Is my way of saying thanks for letting me get rid of this little fantasy of mine. But don't you try underestimate me again, or I'll seriously have your ass on a plate." He growled.

Greg just nodded and then was silent for a couple of moments, before he asked something that surprised Hodges in a good way.

"... 'Get rid of', you said? You mean no more of this skirt-fun for us?" His voice had such a mournful edge that David blinked and shook his head in wonder a couple of times before he started laughing.

 

 

 

The End (and here I go crawl under a rock)


End file.
